A Lost Past
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: Burt Hummel went to Dalton as a teen and was a Windsor conspirator himself. Only, he does not know that Kurt's friends are the sons of his high school friends. Set after the events of Hell Night. Based off of CP Coulter's Daltonverse


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

* * *

Burt Hummel raced to the hospital. He had been unable to make it to Parent's Night because of an emergency that came up at the shop, but Kurt had reassured him that it was okay and Carole had ended up going. Then, thirty minutes ago, he had gotten that fateful call. Kurt, his son, his world, had been trapped in a fire. He parked hurriedly in the parking lot and raced into the hospital and up to the room where the doctor's told him Kurt was. After talking to the doctor for a few minutes, where the only thing he really understood was that Kurt had passed out from stress and would be okay, he just couldn't walk on his ankle for two weeks, he finally passed out in the waiting room chair.

"Burt?" He heard someone call out.

He looked up to the questioning face of his best friend from high school, Bartholomew Anderson.

"Bart? What are you doing here?" Burt questioned, confused.

Bart nodded to the boy behind him. He was about six foot, with a mop of wild, curly, black hair and had green-grey eyes. His eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"My son, Shane, his friends were involved in the fire. What are you doing here?"

"My son, Kurt. He was involved in the fire."

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt looked up to see David running towards him. He had only met the boy a few times but he was nice and a great friend to Kurt. Shane looked at David.

"David? I thought you were with Wes."

"I was." David said panting. "But he woke up and his family came in to see him. I wanted to give them some alone time but the doctors said he will be okay."

Shane sighed. "Good. I want them all to be okay."

They were interrupted by a blur that darted down the hall and into Kurt's room. Both David and Shane looked up in alarm, glancing at Mr. Anderson.

"Blaine!" They called in alarm, darting into the room.

Burt sighed. So Blaine was okay. Kurt would have had a fit if anything happened to his boyfriend. Burt liked the kid. He was nice and good to Kurt. He also owed him. According to the boys who were awake, Blaine had run into the building to save Kurt and the other boys trapped. Both men stood up and walked into the room. Kurt had just woken up and was crying tears of happiness because his boyfriend was okay. Shane and David were standing by the bed smiling, but looked at each other in alarm when the two fathers walked in. Kurt looked at his friends in concern.

"David, how is everyone else?"

David sighed. "Wes just woke up and is with his family now. Derek, Danny, Charlie, and Justin are all awake and just recovering. Logan is still unconscious but the doctors say it is just from the stress he experienced, Reed is the same way. Laura is fine and walking around. The twins." He said, gesturing to the balloons that filled Kurt's room. "Must be okay if they are able to do this. Reed is still unconscious. I haven't checked on Micah yet, but I believe he is okay. He was conscious when they brought him in." Mr. Anderson frowned at this. "Dwight and Julian though, are in the worst shape. Dwight is still unconscious, and may be for a while. Julian is in a coma. And Han, Drew, Satoru, Shane, and I weren't ever in the fire. But Mr. Harvey." He sighed. "We won't know the full story till Dwight wakes up but, he died."

Kurt choked back a sob as Blaine rubbed his arm. Micah chose this moment to walk in, a little bandaged but okay. Mr. Anderson turned the full force of his fury on him. David frowned.

"I'm going to go, this is a family thing. Shane." He said, turning to the youngest Anderson. "I'm going to go check on Reed and I will tell you when he wakes up."

Shane nodded, concern etched on his face. Kurt looked back and forth between Mr. Anderson and Micah, finally realizing the situation.

"You." Mr. Anderson growled. "Don't get to walk back in here after what you did to our family. If it wasn't for you, Blaine would never be in this school to begin with."

"That's not true dad." Shane said, stepping in between his father and his ex.

"Shane." Blaine said, frowning. "Please do not do what I think you are going to do."

Shane turned to his brother.

"No Blaine. You've taken the heat for too long for what was my fault. And now, we both have something special that we are not going to let him take away from us. Its time he knows the truth."

Burt looked at the situation with utter confusion etched on his face. Blaine and Kurt's fear, Shane's determination, Mr. Anderson's anger, and Micah's sadness.

"Dad." Shane said, looking his father dead in the eye. "I'm going to tell you something and you are going to listen. Do not say anything til I am done talking. Micah was never Blaine's boyfriend, he was mine. Blaine took the heat for me because he knew he was the favorite son and he would be punished less than I would. Blaine was protecting me like a good brother but I am done hiding. I have Reed now and we've been through hell and I'm not going to let you take him from me."

Mr. Anderson turned to his youngest son, fury in his eyes. "How could you do this? How could you ruin our family name like this?"

Burt, finally realizing the situation, stepped in.

"Bart, think about what you are going to say before you say it."

Mr. Anderson turned to his best friend.

"You are in no place to talk, Burt. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if it was your son." He said, gesturing to Kurt.

Kurt smirked. Blaine looked at his boyfriend in alarm.

"Kurt, please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you are going to do."

Still smirking, Kurt turned to Mr. Anderson and put his hand out for him to shake.

"Please to meet you Mr. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend." He said politely.

Mr. Anderson's jaw dropped. Shane, Micah, and Burt snickered from their spots behind Mr. Anderson, Blaine looked at his boyfriend in shock. Kurt looked at his boyfriend's shocked face.

"What Blaine? You honestly can't be surprised that I did that. He was asking for it."

Bart whirled on his best friend.

"This is all your son's fault Burt. He would be normal if it wasn't for your fairy son's influence."

Reed chose this moment to wheel in, with David and Wes behind him. He took in the situation before him.

"What did I just wheel in on?"

Kurt just shrugged.

"Nothing that wasn't expected. Homophobic father finds out that both his sons are gay and have boyfriends and snaps at his best friend from high school who happens to be his eldest son's boyfriend's father and his youngest son's ex who he outed to his parents and threatened. And then younger son's boyfriend, who happens to have just been trapped in a burning building with a psycho manic wheels in and asks older son's boyfriend what is going on." Kurt finished with a smirk.

Reed just sighed and wheeled over to his best friend's bed.

"Honestly, this sounds like a situation out of a soap opera. I mean, we go to an all-boys school and one of our classmates is a famous actor who has a psycho stalker that happens to be another one of our classmates. And said stalker locks us in a burning building and tries to kill us while our idiot friends run into said burning building to save us. And then, at the hospital, we have the whole homophobic father situation. Not to mention one of our friends is going to grow up to be a mob boss. What type of school to we go to, Kurt?"

Wes smiled sheepishly at that. Mr. Anderson whirled on Reed.

"So you are the fairy who turned my youngest son gay." He yelled in his face.

"Hey!"

They turned around to see Evan and Ethan Brightman standing, red-faced at the door.

"Alice, White Rabbit, Dormouse. Are you okay?" They asked worried.

Smirking, Mr. Anderson turned to Kurt. "So even your friends acknowledge that you are a woman by calling you Alice?"

Frowning, Evan turned to Mr. Anderson. "No, we call Kurt Alice because he is the newest addition to Warblerland and followed the White Rabbit here."

Blaine turned to his father. "And they call me the White Rabbit because I was late when I met them and have a pocket watch."

Mr. Anderson turned back to Burt. "I don't care if we were best friends in high school, your son ruined by son's life."

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to see a red-faced Ford Houston standing in the doorway. Kurt frowned.

"You're Dwight's uncle. I saw you at Parent's Night before everything happened."

Both Burt and Bart turned around.

"Ford?" Burt questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"How many of them know each other?" Wes asked exasperated. No one answered him.

Ford marched right up to the two red-faced men.

"This is a hospital for goodness sakes. People's children were injured in a fire and you two are fighting at a time like this. You were best friends, what happened?"

Bart frowned. "His son ruined my son's life and I'm sick of it."

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned around to see Harold Sullivan and Lucan Hughes standing in the doorway.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Ford said, frowning. "They were screaming at each other."

The group was interrupted by yelling in the hallway.

"Well, where did they go? They couldn't have just been there one second and gone the next, no one is that good. How did you lose them?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the twins, who were shrinking back slightly.

Colin Brightman walked into the room, spotting his sons in the corner.

"Evan, Ethan, you can't just disappear like that. Audrey was worried sick."

The two looked at each other.

"We were just worried about our friends." Evan spoke up.

Mr. Brightman noticed the crowd in the room at that moment.

"Burt, Bart, Ford, Harold, Lucan? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Yelling was once again heard from the hallway.

"Reed? Reed? Where did you go? He's in a wheelchair, he can't have gone far."

Kurt looked at his best friend, who was shrinking back. It was at that moment that Hilde Van Kamp chose to walk in, looking at the collection of kids and parents who were crowding Kurt's room at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" She said, glaring at the fathers. "If Winston sent you to check up on Reed, than don't. Its bad enough that Clark is here."

Ford frowned. "We did tell Winston that Reed was okay, because he asked about him as soon as he found about the fire but that's not why we are here. We're here for our own children."

Realization dawned on Kurt's face. "Mrs. Van Kamp." He said, politely "I think Clark heard about Julian's stalker since they are friends. I think the reason he was here is to one, support Reed, and two, help Julian deal with the stalker since he's dealt with that kind of thing before."

Reed nodded. "Clark told me that much after the fire."

Wes finally burst, exasperated. "How do you all know each other?"

The fathers smiled.

"We were all friends when we went to Dalton, twenty-five years ago. We were referred to as the Windsor conspirators, since we were all Windsors and always caused trouble. The only ones of us missing are Winston, for personal reasons, Desmond, since his son Han was not involved in the fire, and Greg, since he died. We were also all involved in the incident twenty-five years ago that was similar to this one." Ford responded, smiling.

Blaine looked shocked, then burst out laughing. Kurt looked at his boyfriend with concern. After Blaine recovered, he went to explain.

"The first person to ever refer to us as the conspirators was Mr. Harvey. He knew, the entire time, that that was what our parents were called. Then Kurt arrived, and it made it even better."

The boys started laughing while the parents still looked confused.

"Kurt, can you explain better for us?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled. "Dad, this is Blaine Anderson, Shane Anderson, Wes Hughes, David Sullivan, Ethan and Evan Brightman, and Reed Van Kamp. Also, Dwight Houston and Han Westwood except they aren't here. The current Windsor conspirators are the sons of the previous Windsor conspirators." He turned to the other parents. "And I'm Kurt Hummel."

All the other boys parents' jaws dropped open while their sons just laughed.

"Well." Ford Houston said. "This has turned out to be quite an interesting day."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
